1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electronic metronome.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally known is an electronic metronome in which means for causing a user to sense a tempo set at will by the user indicates the tempo by flashing an LED according to the set tempo, or notifies the tempo by a click sound outputted from a sound emitting device.
The conventional electronic metronome merely functions to light the LED or emit a click sound according to the set tempo. In the case where the user performs a plurality of musical pieces in a situation such as a concert, there may occur a phenomenon that if the user performs a musical piece specified with a slow tempo immediately after performing a musical piece specified with a fast tempo, the user may perform the piece at a faster tempo than an originally intended tempo. In order to prevent the phenomenon, a performer uses a metronome or the like to check the tempo for a performance in advance. However, it would definitely embarrass a professional performer to listen to the click sound using the conventional metronome on a stage.